Two of a Kind
by Vivienna
Summary: Diana finds herself falling for Bruce Wayne despite her resistance. However, at the same time, she is still irresistably drawn to her colleague. Who will she decide on before she finally learns that they are, in fact, one and the same?
1. Chapter 1

Two of a Kind: Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Written for fun, not profit.)

* * *

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, sighed again for the umpteenth time. She plopped down onto a very comfortable settee and turned back towards the large bed. It was heaped with skirts, dresses, blouses, pants and underthings. She found it ridiculous that she had so many clothes and yet nothing appropriate to wear. Usually, she preferred to be comfortable when not in her usual armor. Hence, her wardrobe was mainly racked with casual clothing in the softest materials.

She frowned and made a mental note to make it a point to indulge in a few party dresses the next time she went shopping. Subsequently, a groan escaped her lips. Most women lived to shop. She wasn't among them. The thought of trudging through a crowded shopping mall, hounded by throngs of fans and being followed everywhere by enthusiastic staff who denied her any privacy was about as appealing to her as eating onions with ice cream. She sighed again and looked down again at the invitation. As she absently ran a finger over the ornate gold embroidery at the edge of the card, she wondered again why she had not declined the invitation.

It wouldn't be right of course. Afterall, it was a high society black-tie event attended by the rich and powerful. She didn't care one whit about conceited, pompous high-society snobs but it would still be rude to decline. Besides, even if the company might sound tedious, the cause was an honorable one. She had been invited to a party in honor of all the extraordinary women who have contributed to society in one way or another. She was among the honorees, hence she felt obligated to attend.

She looked back at the mess she had made and sighed again. It was no use. She didn't have anything appropriate. It was too late to buy a dress now. The event was slated to begin at 7pm and it was nearly 5. She shifted uneasily knowing that she only had one option. Feeling irritated at herself for not considering her outfit earlier, she rose and made short stiff, reluctant steps towards to door. The only way she was going to the party was by borrowing. And Shayera was the only other female in the league. Since the invasion, she still carried a certain resentment and mistrust towards the winged warrior. She was hoping that the enlistment of new members to the league would be underway soon enough as she looked forward to making new friends…female friends.

She reached the door but hesitated to open it. Her mind was considering all the options.

Perhaps, she could cancel?

No. It was too late. She had already accepted. People of such caliber would take it as an insult if she "shunned" them.

Maybe, she could rush real quickly and buy one?

No. The place would be swamped. The nearest store was Wal-Mart and she cringed as she thought about what the morning headlines might read. "Wonder Woman wears a Wal-Mart dress to the biggest party of the year!"

Maybe…she could ask Clark to ask Lois….?

No…He would point out that it was so much easier to just borrow one from Shayera. She couldn't deny that, could she?

_Oh bother! I'll just have to swallow my pride! _

She grabbed the knob a tad too hard, causing it to contort and opened it in irritation. Her eyes went immediately to something that swung from the impact. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Someone had left a dress for her outside her door. She lifted off the hanger and carried the dress back into her room, closing the door behind her. She unzipped the clear casing and retrieved a beautiful red dress. It was the perfect dress. She looked for a note or a letter. Nothing. She was thoroughly puzzled and yet thrilled. There was a case enclosed together with the dress. She opened it and gasped in surprise.

It contained a necklace dripping with diamonds and rubies with matching earrings to go. She stared at the beautiful accessories for a long moment, trying to contain her amazement. It did not stop there. There was even a pair of red heels inside the casing. It seems that the person had thought of everything.

Then she saw a small note pinned inside the hem of the dress. She read it and smiled. It simply said:

"For the belle of the ball."

She sat there wondering who could have been so thoughtful to do this for her. Not one person came to mind. She sighed again at the beautiful dress. She was embarrassed at the thought of wearing it, not knowing who the presenter was and possibly having to parade in front of them but it was still a better option than having to borrow from Shayera.

* * *

Two hours later, she stepped out of the hired limousine and straightened her dress. She looked up at the large mansion and took a deep breath. It was so huge that it was sprawled on acres and acres of land and looked like a medieval English castle with a gothic touch to it. In fact, the only thing missing was gargoyles. However, it was well maintained and really quite beautiful with what seemed like a never-ending driveway and endless gardens filled with rosebushes.

The large mansion was made entirely out of stone. She stood for a long moment and admired the beauty of its architecture. It had quiet elegance and was so romantic. If that was even possible. It occurred to her that it was probably as old as it looked, passed down from generation to generation. It probably could be used as a hotel if its famous occupant ever thought to sell it. A pity but she didn't put it past him.

She liked the aura of mystery and intrigue it displayed. There was even a large waterfall in front of the entrance. Naked nymphs made of stone sprouting water from the pots they held at their sides. She grimaced at that. It confirmed the owner's reputation in her mind. She thought about her host again. Although she had heard a lot about the notorious rake, she had never met him before and never thought to look him up. She held such men in contempt.

It surprised her that he would even be capable of holding such a noble event. Then again, it was no surprise that he chose to honor extraordinary women and not the men. Besides, it was no mystery that he took any opportunity to throw huge parties, making sure that all the eligible young ladies were in attendance. That way he could have his pick from the finest. Her lips twisted in disgust.

She climbed the marble stairs leading into the large residence and paused at the large oak doors as an elderly man came forward to greet her. "Welcome Miss Diana Prince, Wonder Woman. Glad you could make it."

He smiled at her, his deep hazel eyes reflecting warmth and sincerity. She smiled back. "Thank you sir. I'm sorry for being late. I was…"

"Fashionably late is the trend Miss Prince," he cut in and winked at her. She liked him immediately.

"Please call me Diana."

"Very well Miss Diana. I think you better get inside. I imagine you must be feeling really cold by now."

She hadn't felt the goosebumps that appeared on her arms but he had noticed.

"Thank you Sir." She said again and entered the large receiving hall.

She looked around, wide eyed at all the splendor. One could certainly not tell that such extravagance awaited from looking at the outside of the large mansion. One look at the interior made her wonder if the ancestors of her host had been royalty. It looked like Kings, Queens, Earls, Countesses, Dukes and Barons had graced these halls. Everything looked expensive. The heavy, highly polished furniture, the extremely high ceilings, the draperies, the large chandeliers, the rich Persian carpets, the mahogany railings that lined the carpeted staircases, everything looked valuable.

It was filled with people. All the men in formal black tuxedos and bow ties and the women in gorgeous clothes in every color imaginable. It was a wonderful sight to behold. She noticed immediately that many pairs of eyes were turned at her. The men looked at her dreamily while the women were scrutinizing her from top to bottom. She felt the familiar discomfort but at least they were polite enough not to swamp her. She made a beeline for the punch station, wanting to stay out of the spotlight.

She sipped on the delicious punch while watching the first dance, drawn by the fluidity of the movements. These people obviously had a lot of practice on the dancefloor. The men twirled their partners round and round, catching them at just the right time. The footwork, the movements, everything was impeccable and she was thoroughly impressed. Especially since she had two left feet.

* * *

He watched her from his position on a large sofa. She was so utterly beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off her. It pleased him inordinately that she had worn the items that he had delivered to her. He didn't want her to have an excuse not to come. She didn't make it on time for his speech, praising all these wonderful women for their contributions but at least she came.

He knew the moment he set eyes on the dress that she would set it ablaze and she didn't disappoint. It could have been sewn on her. It was cut low in the bodice, revealing her beautiful white shoulders and clung to every curve. The slit was thigh high, showing off creamy thighs and a lot of legs.

He frowned. Perhaps, the slit was a little too high.

The scarlet color set off her hair nicely. The contrast was so enticing that it mesmerized him. Her hair was done up in an elegant coiffure. The necklace was a nice touch and only accentuated her flawless beauty. Not that she needed it. Even her feet were beautiful in the sexy blood-red heels. He noticed that every male eyes in the hall were inexplicably drawn to her. Despite his understanding, he felt the flutter of irritation.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand travelling up his thigh. He caught it and grinned cheekily at the young woman seated beside him. He looked at all the young ladies seated around him and rose.

"Excuse me ladies. Hope you're enjoying the party. And don't forget to save a dance for me," he said smoothly and winked at them. They giggled in unison and continued with their gossip.

Diana stood quietly at her corner, her eyes glazed as her thoughts went to pleasant daydreams.

"Penny for your thoughts Miss Prince?"

The voice distracted her from her thoughts and she turned to the man standing beside her who was helping himself to a punch. He was tall, a few inches taller than her which was rare, as tall as she was. Then he turned back to her. It knocked the wind out of her. The intruder was so strikingly good-looking that it momentarily stunned her.

His thick black hair framed a gorgeous, tanned face. He had chiseled features, an aristocratic nose, a strong jaw and lips..sensual lips that… She broke out of her thoughts immediately, a blush creeping across her cheeks when she realized that she was staring at his lips. She looked up and her eyes met his. She almost sighed. It was the most unusual color. A blue like she had never seen before. A cross between cobalt and sapphire and right now it was alight with mischief and amusement. The lighting made sure he couldn't see that she was blushing. She silently thanked Hera for the small favors.

"A penny? You've got to be kidding me."

He grinned at her. A boyish grin that revealed a deep dimple in his left cheek. She quelled the urge to sigh again.

"Well what would it cost to hear your thoughts then?"

She rubbed her chin as if thinking of a price.

"A thousand dollars?"

She shook her head. "It's rather private you know?"

"A shopping spree?"

She groaned and shook her head vehemently. He laughed.

Such a wonderful sound that she had to smile.

He endeavoured. "A private jet?" His eyes lit up expectantly and she stifled another smile, tapping a finger to her temple instead.

"I can fly you know."

He sighed dramatically as if that was his best offer then added...

"A diamond necklace?"

Ironically, she fingered hers and gave him a dazzling smile. "Already have that."

He grinned back. "A date?"

She laughed.

"And I don't mean at MacDonald's." He gave her a mock-serious look so earnestly that it made her laugh harder.

Her laughter was music to his ears.

She was thoroughly charmed.

"Well?"

It was her turn to grin at him. "It would make a pauper out of you."

She didn't doubt it though since there was no way in hell she would tell the stranger that he was the most attractive specimen of the male species that she had ever laid eyes on.

"Must be some dangerous thoughts then…to make a pauper out of me." He was still grinning at her.

She looked back at him, not understanding. He extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne."

It was an introduction that normally made every woman giggle but it brought a scowl to her face so quickly that he frowned, wondering at it. Then he schooled his features and smiled back at her.

"I take it you know who I am?"

She recovered immediately and quickly shook his hand. She felt contrite at her reaction to finding out his identity. Afterall, this was her host. It was not well done of her.

"Mr Wayne. I'm sorry. My thoughts were elsewhere. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Thanks for the invitation."

She smiled widely at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

If he noticed, he never showed it. "The pleasure is mine Miss Prince."

His dark blue eyes rested on her face a while longer, causing her cheeks to heat up. This time it was not with embarrassment but with anger.

"Would you like to dance?" He extended a hand towards her. She hesitated then told herself that she didn't have to be rude. She placed hers in his and he led her to the dance floor. Although his eyes never left her face, he was completely aware of the other people on the dance floor, never bumping into anyone even once. He twirled her once and pulled her against him. She met his gaze and saw the glint in his eyes.

She felt an inexplicable loss. It was such a pity that he had to be Mr Bruce Wayne. The famous lothario of Gotham who made the gossip pages almost as often as he made the business news. He was just the kind of man that she loathed. And to think that he was probably considering her to be his next conquest. She felt the anger bubbling up within her again.

She had been warned by John and Flash about his reputation. Billions of dollars and not one whit of compassion for the women he discarded for new ones. If he thought he could ever have her, he must be dreaming. Yet, she felt a sense of sadness about the loss of the gentleman who had charmed her to the toes just a few minutes earlier. Still, she was furious at herself for being charmed in the first place.

She tried not to look back at his handsome face again. She didn't want to feel anything for this loathsome man, the seducer of innocent women. Yet, his touch burned her. She felt the stirrings of desire and blocked it out by focusing on the kind of man he was. All he cared about was money and women to serve his needs. A selfish, conceited oaf who did not think twice about breaking any hearts. Yes, that was what he was.

When the music stopped, she stepped out of his embrace stiffly. He was still looking at her intently. "Thank you for the dance. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Prince."

"You too Mr Wayne."

He smiled a dazzling smile, revealing rows of straight white teeth. She felt her stomach flutter uncontrollably.

"Please call me Bruce."

She gave him a small smile. "Alright Mr Bruce." She replied, taking a cue from Alfred.

"I have to go now."

He raised an eyebrow. "So soon?"

She nodded, unable to meet his gaze in case he saw the lie in her eyes. "I have to take over my shift. Duty calls."

Of course he knew she was lying. It was Superman's turn tonight.

He smiled easily. "Of course. Wouldn't want to hold you back from your responsibilities…Hopefully I'll get to see you again?"

"Perhaps. Goodnight Mr Wayne…Mr Bruce," she said dryly and turned to leave.

She felt a twinge of guilt for the lie but she had to get away from him. Somehow that man really got to her and made her feel things that she shouldn't be feeling for a complete stranger. And especially not for a notorious rake.

He watched her walk out the door, her shoulders slumped. She had been so angry when he introduced himself. Why?

The answer came back to him immediately. Really nothing to be surprised about. She was an Amazon. She was proud to be a woman and held her head high. And of course, as part of his cover, he had made himself out to be quite the ladies' man. The media, of course, exaggerates and suddenly he became the "philanderer of Gotham" who descended upon unsuspecting women at every opportunity. He never made any attempts to refute the picture they painted about his honor…or lack of it. Why should he? It was the perfect cover for who he really was.

For the first time in his life, he wondered if perhaps he should have.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I know that most of you must have realized that by the time the invasion took place, the league had already known each other's secret identities. However, for the sake of this story, I'm going to assume that their secret identities were never revealed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two of a Kind: Chapter 2

She eyed Shayera closely as the latter walked up to the buffet table to fill her tray. The Thanagarian had changed her look completely. She no longer wore the head-dress and her outfit was more sporty. If she was trying to fit in by looking less military-esque…it was a complete failure. Diana looked around the packed cafeteria and saw many pairs of narrowed eyes watching the winged beauty in anger. She didn't blame them. That was exactly how she felt. Shayera had been almost like a sister, but after all the time they had spent together, laughing, talking, gossiping and spying on their respective crushes….she had betrayed her. Her own eyes narrowed at that memory.

She crushed down the inkling of pity she felt for her former friend. It must be hard to be at the receiving end of so many people's wrath. Still, she deserved every bit of it. Only Flash, bless his soul, behaved as if it never happened and treated her as he always did. Ironically, Diana was grateful for that. Everyone needed a friend and at least, Shayera could count on Flash to have her back because that was something she could never do. Not after everything that had happened.

Diana dug into her delicious chocolate pudding and looked around her. So many new heroes. She had wanted to make friends earlier but most of them kept looking towards her in awe, like she was some legend. She eyed Vixen first. She seemed very interesting. She watched the African beauty sidle up to John, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Then, she decided against it. She didn't want to hurt Shayera. It must already be like an arrow to the heart to watch her lover in another woman's arms. She didn't want to add on to it.

She scanned the place again…there was Black Canary. _Seems like a nice girl._ The buxom blond was sitting alone, sipping her drink, but her sultry eyes were stealing glances elsewhere. Diana followed her gaze until it rested on a very handsome blond gentleman. Her eyes widened in pleasure. The bloke was very nicely made indeed. Wide shoulders, heavily muscled arms and startling green eyes. Then suddenly, he winked at her. She quickly turned away, embarrassed. She didn't realize that she had been staring at him. Then she looked back at Black Canary but the beauty was now looking directly at her, a scowl on her pretty face. Diana grinned at her apologetically and decided that perhaps she shouldn't look for best friends that made one half of a gorgeous couple or a gorgeous couple-to-be.

Huntress was too smitten by the faceless man to care about anyone else. Kara and Courtney belonged to a different generation altogether. Fire and Ice were made for each other. Then she eyed another candidate, the sorceress known as Zatanna. She watched the beautiful brunette take delicate bites out of the delicious gourmet meal until their eyes met. She smiled and Zatanna smiled back. However, before she could get up to go over and get acquainted, a figure cut into her line of vision. Batman.

He took the seat opposite Zatanna. _He knew her? But these new leaguers have barely been here for a week. _It had taken her almost a month to be able to talk freely with Batman. Then she heard Zatanna's soft laughter and looked back to see Batman almost smiling at her. She had never seen him smile. So, he did know her. Somehow, she felt irritated and couldn't decide if it was because it had taken him such a long time to warm up to her while Zatanna had him clearly smitten or whether it was because she still hadn't found a best friend while he, of all people, already got chummy with someone.

She frowned and then decided that perhaps she should not restrict herself to the women. She smiled at the next person that walked by her. It so happened to be Vigilante. She saw his eyes widen and since that was all she could see of him, she assumed that he was also flushing.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Howdy ma'am. It's a pleasure. I have been meaning to say hi all week," he gushed.

She sighed softly. He was obviously smitten by her.

"Welcome to the league. Hope you're comfortable with everything."

If she could see his face, she knew he'd be grinning.

"Have never been more comfy ma'am. Never seen so many fine ladies under one roof."

She smiled back at him. A charming fellow he was.

She decided against male leaguers after she realized that not one of them could talk to her without gushing or flirting.

Then she realized how much she missed Shayera. They were like two peas in a pod. That memory brought with it a fresh burst of anger. Apparently, genuineness had been one sided in their friendship.

* * *

She was so bored now that there were so many people to delegate missions to. There was rarely anything to do. She hated monitor duty. Staring at screens was a far cry from the adrenaline she got from pummeling a villain but she respected J'onn's decision to give the newcomers more exposure.

She took another long look at the various monitor screens until she was satisfied that nothing would come up anytime soon. Then, she plopped down onto a chair and logged on to the internet. She read the news around the world then switched to the gossip pages. There was nothing interesting. Just the usual thrashy Hollywood celebutante's latest antics. Then a headline caught her eye.

"Bruce Wayne proposing to latest lady love?"

She tapped on the link and read the story. It was basically about him being caught on camera buying a very expensive ring from an exclusive boutique which specialized in pink diamonds. She scrolled down to the picture of him walking out of the store, with no lady love in sight. She stared at the screen, feeling a little annoyed. They didn't even have evidence that it was for a "lady love". Maybe it was for his mother or grandmother or sister. Perhaps, they loved…pink diamonds?

Then she shook her head. Why the hell was she making excuses for him? Maybe it was to seduce a new unsuspecting woman with expensive tastes. She stared at the picture of him for a long moment. He was just as she remembered him to be. The handsome devil who was also a charming rake. She wanted to pummel him into the ground for being Bruce Wayne.

Then she heard someone clearing his throat behind her and let out a whoosh of breath. Annoyed that she had even held her breath while looking at the picture, she turned around to face the intruder. It was the Batman. He was looking at the screen, expressionless. Then she smiled up at him.

"I didn't know you were interested in gossip too?"

"I'm not."

But his eyes never left the screen.

She waved her hand dismissively. "He's just someone I met at a party. Can you believe this man? He frolics with a different woman every day. Now he's out purchasing a very expensive gift, likely for his latest conquest. How disgraceful!"

"Don't believe everything you read."

"Oh! If you have to know. He flirted with me at the party. Me! Well, I suppose he expected me to fall head over heels for him. Pffft," she added scornfully.

"Of course you didn't."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"I don't even like this man. He treats women like objects."

"Did he treat you like an object?"

She frowned thoughtfully. "No…He was really quite charming and friendly and.."

She looked back up at him and narrowed her eyes. "You're baiting me aren't you?"

"No. I was just interested in your opinion. Not anyone else's."

"Why?"

He shrugged and turned away to continue with his duty.

Then she grinned at him. "Don't think you can dump me on him. I still prefer you."

"My heart sings," he replied dryly.

She laughed, undeterred.

"Oh you want me. You'll see," she warned before she got up to leave.

He heard her leave and looked back at the page with his image on it.

He felt a tug of disappointment. _There goes the surprise._ He had wanted to send it to her with a private dinner invitation. Now he couldn't do it because she would think that she was the one he had bought it to seduce. He needed her to fall in love with Bruce Wayne and not the Batman. That would keep her safe and that would be more professional. He couldn't allow any distractions in his job.

She was interested. He was sure of it. Now to just show her that Bruce Wayne isn't all that they make him out to be.

Then he thought of her parting line.

"_Oh you want me. You'll see."_

If only she had any idea how much he wanted her.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Two of a kind: Chapter 3

"That'll teach you to steal from me!"

She slammed a fist into Cheetah's jaw and watched her crumple to the floor, presumably unconscious. Diana felt a confusing mix of anger, exhilaration and disgust.

_To think that she had been in awe of this woman, of her accomplishments and her independence._

Dr Barbara Minerva turned out to be just another criminal who used the special abilities she had gained during an experiment, which had turned awry, for self-gain. The Cheetah had a penchant for historical artifacts and other uncommon objects of power and turned to unscrupulous means to get what she wanted. Diana looked long and hard at her assailant, now lying in a heap at her feet before reaching out to retrieve her lasso.

She turned to leave, twirling her lasso in circles and tucking it in her belt when she heard a loud shriek of anger. She whipped about to see Cheetah flying at her, metallic claws gleaming in the air. It all happened so fast. Before she could react, he was in front of her, shielding her from the blow. He made no sound to indicate pain when those treacherous claws struck his face but Diana winced anyway.

The cheetah, sat on her heels and then pounced back at him again before he could respond, taking him with her as they went crashing out of the window. Diana looked down in shock to see a swirl of black flapping about in the wind. It was a long way down and she waited to see his grapple shoot upwards. It never did. Something was wrong. She turned and gasped. His utility belt was on the ground beside her. Cheetah must have ripped it off during her vicious and quick attack on him. Without thinking, she jumped off the building.

She caught him seconds before he hit the ground. He looked up at her calmly. "Took you long enough."

They heard the growl and watched cheetah expertly land, rolling forward on the grassy patch to break her fall. She turned back to them, snarled menacingly and took off.

"Guess the "cats always land on their feet" theory is true after all. Want to give chase?"

She was looking at his jaw. "Nah. We'll get her another time. Now tell me why you stupidly threw yourself in front of me."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You weren't prepared for the blow."

She looked again at his jaw; the three deep scratches were now dripping blood.

"Oh, and you were..?"

He grunted and then to her surprise, grinned lightly. "Besides, I look a lot better with a few manly scratches on my face then you ever would."

A touch of familiarity hit her and she wondered at it.

"Who are you kidding? You look hideous"

"How would you know?"

"Isn't that why you're hiding your face?"

"Maybe I am."

"No. I doubt you are."

"Well. Make up your mind."

She grinned at him. "I think you're hiding your face because you're afraid of being flocked by adoring women."

_If she only knew how right she was._

He looked back at her nonchalantly. "That sure doesn't stop you."

"True. That's because I like the mystery. Pretty boys are so…passé. They don't hold my interest for long."

She looked thoughtful, smiled to herself, and then shook it off. "So…Are you or are you not disgustingly handsome?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

She laughed. "Now you see why you're so irresistible?"

"I can't imagine," he replied dryly, before adding, "I'm out of eminent danger."

She raised a brow at him and he looked down to indicate her arms which were still fastened around him.

She smiled seductively at him and ran her hands up and down his muscular chest and arms.

"I know. Maybe I just wanted to cop a feel."

He would have rolled his eyes if he ever did that. He only grunted at her laughter.

She loved teasing him. The fact that he hardly responded just added to her amusement.

* * *

Later that day, she turned on her personal computer and tapped into her email. An email was just received.

Her outraged shriek rained through the entire level of the watchtower. Two rooms away, in the library, the Batman winced.

She read the email again.

"Sorry Love. Gotta cancel. Something came up. Another day? I'll contact you. Bruce."

Why that officious, annoying piece of …..!! He had sent her flowers everyday for weeks, wheedled her endlessly with text messages and finally got her interested enough to go on a date with him. And now, two hours before the date, he cancels?? And without even giving a reason?

_Why the nerve of that oaf…_

She seethed in rage because she had spent hours shopping for the perfect dress and another hour for the perfect shoes. She had gone for a makeup course which she had sworn never to wear. She had been learning how to dance the salsa and the foxtrot for weeks. And she was fuming especially because she had been terribly looking forward to the date.

She should have known! He was merely playing with her. Building her up to want him like that and then he bails. At this point, she wanted badly to break something.

He would not charm her again and make her want him like that. He would not have a date with her no matter what his reason is. She didn't care whether he had had his appendix removed, whether his dog had died or whether his grandmother had a heart attack! Then she silently apologized to Hera for her nasty thoughts.

It didn't quell her anger. She tapped again on the gossip pages to read about his latest exploits. She hadn't been doing so often, after her little chat with batman. The media probably exaggerated and to think that she had wanted to give him a fair chance.

He looked down at his pda at the message he had just sent. The same message that had brought about the very loud shriek. He frowned at it. Too short, too snippy. But it was the best he could do in such a short time. They had just stepped into the watchtower when she announced that she had to get ready for her date and would be back later to check on him. He had completely forgotten. His steps took him to the library where he had immediately sent the message, just seconds before she opened her email.

He sighed. He had looked forward to the date all week. Then he looked back at a large polished surface, at his reflection. There was no way he could hide the wounds. He just had to wait until the scars had faded completely before Bruce Wayne asked her out again. He hoped she wasn't too hurt. He headed for the medical centre, hoping to avoid the angry princess. Somehow, he didn't want to face her.

It was not to be. She was waiting for him. She smiled at him but he saw the underlying anger. "Might as well help you out. You're injured because of me afterall."

He didn't ask. Didn't want to ask. But she assumed that he was wondering and said in a soft, hissing voice, "He cancelled on me. Didn't even say why."

"Maybe something came up. Something important."

She shook her head. "He could at least have the decency to call or cancel earlier."

It took a lot of willpower not to wince at the anger blazing in her eyes.

Then she tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled up at him. "Well, at least you're here to keep me company on a lonely Saturday night."

He smiled back. "So I am."

Her eyes widened, wiping away his smile effectively. "You know, you remind me of someone. I just can't put a finger on it. Just somehow."

She frowned, thinking hard. "Do I know you from somewhere? Maybe met you before, outside the league?"

"I doubt so. Being as hideous as I am, I stay hidden from the general public."

She laughed long and hard.

"I still doubt it," she said, wagging a finger at him between laughs.

She watched in horror as the in-house doctor stitched up two of his wounds. He didn't even flinch. It was over within minutes. Just as they turned to leave, she reached up and kissed him soundly on the good cheek. He froze.

He looked back at her. She smiled at him, her head cocked to one side. "I never did say thank you."

"You're welcome."

She traced a finger around the side of his face. "You're right. It just adds to your manly appeal."

"You're way too beautiful to endure such scars Princess."

His voice was tender but his face was expressionless. She couldn't even see his eyes behind the lens.

"Now I can die blissfully. The Batman actually complimented me," she dramatically pretended to swoon.

He shook his head at her as if to say "incorrigible!"

She laughed and hooked her elbow in his. "So, I guess you have to buy me coffee."

"I do?"

"Yes. You didn't think you can compliment a woman empty-handed, did you?"

"Silly me," he replied dryly.

They walked to the empty cafeteria hand-in-hand.

* * *


End file.
